The invention is concerned with a clamping support for the securement of rearview mirrors on motor vehicles.
Rearview mirror assemblies, such as the so-called xe2x80x9cHorn-mirrorxe2x80x9d, as it is designated in the EP-A-O 865 967, have become highly complex systems and now form a substantial volume of construction. These mirror systems were customarily screwed onto the body framing. Since these mirror systems came into great danger from theft, in the case of busses, the mirrors were not screwed on but made secure from the inside of the vehicle. This securing method made simple mounting and removal of these mirror systems desirable.
Thus, it is the purpose of this present invention to make available a holding means for the support of rearview mirrors which first, are secure in their function, and second, permit a simple mounting and demounting. The fulfillment of this purpose is achieved by a clamping support in accord with the generic concepts of the present invention.
The clamping support of the invention embraces: a clamp reception fixture which can be affixed to a vehicle and an insertable component with a mirror end and a vehicle end. The mirror end is connectable to the rearview mirror, and the vehicle side is insertable in the clamp reception fixture. The clamping support also contains a clamp wedge slidably placed on the insertable component which, upon being moved in the clamping direction, affixably unites the insertable component and the clamp wedge with the clamp reception fixture.
During the mounting, the insertable component is slipped into the clamp reception fixture, wherein a snap-in detent is provided.
Subsequently, the clamp wedge is forced by screw pressure, so that the side of the insertable component, remote from the clamp wedge, and the clamp wedge work against one another in opposed directions so that they become wedged in the clamp reception fixture.
Preferably, the clamp wedge on the insertable component is slidable at right angles to the entry direction of the insertable component into the clamp reception fixture. The clamp wedge, by means of the clamping screws, is made accessible from the side.
Conforming to another aspect of the invention, the clamp reception fixture is designed as a tube with a rectangular cross-section into which the insertable component is held on two opposite sides of the clamp reception fixture. The rectangular shape activates a shape fit retention of the insertable component in the clamp reception fixture.
The clamping support of the present invention, is especially adaptable to a horn shaped mirror assembly, as this is described in an application, entitled xe2x80x9cHorn shaped rearview mirror arrangement for commercial vehicles, in particular for omnibusesxe2x80x9d which application was filed Jan. 13, 1999, as German Application No. 199 00 987.2. Of this application, reference will be taken of all content thereof.
Further details, features and advantages of the invention arise in the following description of a preferred embodiment, with reference to the drawings.